metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Camouflage
Camouflage In Snake Eater allows you to blend into your environment. The effictiveness of the camouflage that you are wearing is shown by the camo index, this is a shown as a percentage in the top right corner of the screen. The higher it is the less likely it is an enemy will see you. Boss Camouflage *''Animal'' - Makes the animals in the game ignore you when you walk past. Recieved by a no kill on Ocelot. *''Spirit'' - Makes your footsteps silent to the enemy. Recieved by getting past The Sorrow. *''Moss'' - Great in grassy areas as it recharges stamina in sunlight. Recieved by sneaking up on The End and holding him up. *''Spider'' - Makes your stealth at least 80% but reduces stamina. Recieved for a no Kill on The Fear. *''Hornet'' - Wards off hornets, spiders, and leeches. When worn while shooting down a hornet's nest, the hornets harmlessly follow Snake, instead of attacking him. Received for a no kill on the Pain. *''Cold War'' - Features the Soviet flag on the front, and the American flag on the back. Enemies will not shoot you when you face them (however, they will shoot you from behind). Recieved for a no kill on Volgin. *''Snake'' - a good all round camouflage suitable in most environments. Recieved for beating The Boss. Disguises Generally wearing a disguise will allow you to slip past guards but if you come across someone who actually wears those clothes after a short amount of time they will trigger an alarm. By behaving suspiciously you can also cause gaurds to attack you so don't roll, punch, crawl in front of a guard. Having a bloodied disguise or walking into a guard will also raise suspicion. The exception to this is the officer mask combined with the raiden mask this allows you to attack anyone and get away with it. On being discovered it can be quite possible to have guards run right past you if you are careful. the main problem with disguises is that most of snakes weapons become disabled this makes it difficult to fight back when you are discovered. There are also special actions that can be performed while wearing a disguise. these can be performed by pressing the triangle button. Weapons these are the weapons that can be used while disguised. * Handkerchief * Cigarettes Disguises *''Officer'' - special action: salute *''Scientist'' - special action: adjusts glasses *''Maintenance'' Masks *''Mask'' - This is an advanced mask that was designed by the CIA to look like Soviet Officer Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. At the start of the virtuous mission Snake asks the Major what he should do if he should run into the guy. The Major tells him to beat him up. *''Monkey Mask'' - A mask that looks like a monkey (Monkey From Ape Escape). To unlock, complete all Snake vs Monkey levels. Can be worn during cutscenes but covers snakes eyes so he can not see during cutscenes. *''Croc Cap'' - A crocodile-shaped cap. Its most useful in water; wearing this while swimming helps make guards ignore Snake. The Croc cap also scares fishes away. Other *''Banana Camouflage'' - This is the camouflage that Solid Snake wears in the Snake vs Monkey minigame. Beat the high score on each level to allow Naked Snake to wear it in the main game. Makes every item eaten taste good, however it does not improve your stealth index. *''Naked Camouflage'' - Allows snake to take his shirt off. His horrible stealth rating while shirtless is the subject of a funny conversation with Sigint. *''Stealth Camouflage'' - Renders the wearer invisible except for a slight outline (think the Predator movies). In Snake Eater it has the weakness of reducing the wearers Stamina forcing them to become visible to hunt for food. However by the time Metal Gear Solid occurs this problem has been remedied. Can be obtained in Snake Eater by having a no alert/no kill game, or in Metal Gear Solid/:The Twin Snakes by completing the game with Otacon's ending. *''Sneaking Suit'' - Cuts damage recieved by Snake in half. Can be found in Groznyj Grad. : Extra camouflages can be downloaded off the internet and stored on your memory card. See Also * Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations * Snake vs Monkey * Cyborg Ninja * Cobra Unit * The Pain * The box * EZ Gun Category: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Category:Game Secrets Category: Equipment